


They Will Live Again in Freedom

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, also this is really really short oops, the relationship is definitely there it's just implied more than written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wakes up in Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Live Again in Freedom

Grantaire opened his eyes. A shining light blinded him before it dimmed, revealing Enjolras leaning over him. “Good, you're awake,” Enjolras said. He extended his hand and Grantaire took it.

“Where are we?” he asked, once he was firmly on his feet.

“We're at the barricade.” Enjolras moved aside, revealing a large barricade behind him. All of Grantaire's friends stood atop it, smiling down at him.

“I thought we died.”

“We did. And now we're finally free.” Enjolras intertwined his fingers with Grantaire's. “Will you join us?”

Grantaire smiled, finally accepted, finally at peace. “I will join you. If you'll permit it.”

Enjolras smiled.

They joined the others atop the pile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote for this fandom months ago. Sorry it's so short!


End file.
